


Re-establishing Communications

by Casey_K



Series: Realisations and Reparations [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Heartache, Hurt, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's gone, and Danny has finally realised there is something going on he's not yet privvy to. It's time for them to get it out in the open for the sake of Danny's sanity, but first he has to track Steve down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-establishing Communications

**Author's Note:**

> Again this series has surprised me. I had a partial scene in my head for the get together and it's been ousted by this section. I'll have to save the other make up scene for a different fick, lol.
> 
> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys. 
> 
> Forgive me for thse last couple of entries being so raw and first drafty but I wanted to get them up quickly for you. I write in layers, and I'm mindful the last couple of layers and the spit and polish are missing from this series.

Danny paced his office. He had a ton of things to do but he couldn’t’ settle with any of them. Nobody had heard from Steve for two days and Danny was starting to get worried. 

Who was he kidding? He’d been worried from the first minute Steve hadn’t checked in for work. No, scratch that, he’d been worried from the time Steve hadn’t answered his call following the Karvell incident at his building when Steve had just disappeared without a word. In the replay—because Danny was in the habit of replaying every word and interaction they had together, over and over—Danny realised he’d been a dick. Steve had come crashing into Danny’s hang over, which he only had because of Steve anyway, and had tried to be all touchy feely. Danny didn’t mean to dismiss him quite so readily, even if he did deserve it for being such an ass. It didn’t matter how Steve had treated him, Danny was the good guy and he didn’t need to stoop to Steve’s level. What he’d actually wanted to do was argue and maybe punch him a few times, but the pounding in his head had prevented it. Once they’d taken down Karvell, Danny had looked for Steve to smooth things over but he was gone. He didn’t answer his phone and Danny had thought it was payback for the number of times he hadn’t picked up to Steve all week. Which, when he checked, had been more times than he’d realised. 

There were too many things not making sense for Danny to keep ignoring Steve out of spite. Sure, Steve had broken his heart, and sure, Danny was in the process of summoning the courage to transfer back to HPD to put them both out of their misery, but he still loved the idiot, boy, did he ever. Every moment around him knowing they’d never be together was like being flayed alive but he’d rather that than have anything happen to him. Danny would never live with himself if anything happened to Steve, especially when they weren’t seeing eye to eye. 

A flash of recognition hit Danny between the eyes. Steve had said that when he'd wrestled Danny against the car. ‘I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you.’ What had he thought was going on?

Danny was even more concerned by the fact Chin and Kono didn’t seem worried. 

At all. 

Which meant they knew something and weren’t telling him. And that hurt too, more than he could have imagined. They were still being civil, warm, and generally lovely, but there was an edge to them that was rubbing Danny the wrong way. 

His phone buzzed and he groaned. Kira Harris was a woman who would not let go. He’d thought it would be a nice little distraction and a well-earned kick in the teeth for Steve, but alarm bells had started to clang shortly after the case had wrapped and Danny had backed cautiously away before anything could happen. Or was trying to. “Hey, Kira,” Danny answered with a forced smile. 

“I fly out later today. I thought I’d try one last attempt at luring you to the dark side.”

 _Thank fuck for that._ “Sorry, I’m stacked. Maybe next time?” He picked at the edge of his desk waiting to see if he’d get away with his little white lie. For all he knew she could have checked 5-0’s work schedule. He certainly wouldn’t put it past her.

There was an air of irritation in the forced sigh Kira let go. “And it all seemed so promising. Was it McGarrett?”

Danny straightened in his chair. “Was what McGarrett?”

“He told you, didn’t he? Arrogant bastard. Ah, well, you can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“What did he tell me? And I’ve been meaning to ask you, actually, what is your problem with Steve? Did he dump one of your girlfriends or something? Because you had it out for him before he even opened his mouth.” Whoa, where had that come from? But it was true, he’d papered over it the other day because he was tired and cranky, and—although he didn’t like to admit it—enjoying the attention. Now his brain was working properly he remembered the warning bells she’d set off on his ‘protect Steve’ radar long before his own self-protection mode had kicked in. 

“So he didn’t tell you he warned me off, hmm. If that’s the case, what’s the problem? I’m not used to being led on and then shut down.”

Danny’s brain stalled. “He warned you off?” Why the hell would he kick Danny to the curb and then warm off a potential score? Danny knew Steve had a cruel streak, but he’d figured he would at least let Danny get on with his life now he’d decided he didn’t want Danny for himself.

“Oh, god, you two are impossible. Perhaps it’s better we didn’t fuck, he’d probably track me down and torture me. It was nice working with you Danny, I’m sorry we couldn’t make more of it. I hope you and Commander Fucktard will be very happy together.” And she was gone. Good riddance, and a lucky escape, it seemed. The downside was, it left Danny with more questions, and as usual when it came to McGarrett, he was out of his depth and didn’t have a fucking clue what was going on, least of all the fact Kira thought he and Steve were an item. It was time to do some digging.

 

The bullpen was quiet; there was nothing urgent on the docket and only a few cases floating around with loose ends. Danny glanced around for Kono but she was nowhere around so he sidled over to where Chin was flicking through some files on the desktop. “Hey,” he said, trying to sound companionable.

“What do you want, Danny?” Chin looked up at him and smiled. “If you’re going to go off on a worry-rant about Steve again, you needn’t. He called.”

“He did? When? Why didn’t he call me?” The look on Chin’s face gave him the answer. He’d ignored so many of Steve’s calls he didn’t warrant one anymore. “Is he okay?”  


Chin shrugged and looked back at what he was working on. “If you consider toying with the idea of going back on active duty, okay, then yeah, he’s doing great.”

A wave of nausea washed over Danny and he had to grab the table for support. “He’s what?”

Chin eyed Danny carefully. “Said there’s nothing here for him anymore.”

Danny’s eyes filled with tears, he couldn’t stop it. The next thing he was sat on the floor. He wasn’t sure if he’d plopped there of his own accord or his legs has given out. _Nothing here for him. That’s right, I’m nothing._

Chin sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. “I don’t know what’s been going on with you two, but if you’re going to fix it you need to do it soon. Once he’s signed those papers there’s no turning back for him.”

“But he chose Catherine,” Danny choked out. “Even then, I still didn’t expect him to leave me completely.”

“What do you mean, he chose Catherine?” 

“Never mind. Where is he, Chin? I need to speak to him face to face.”

“I can’t do that, brah.” Chin sighed deeply. Of course he couldn’t, Chin would take a confidence to the grave. “I’ll call him. He’ll pick up for me, and you can ask him if he wants to meet up. How’s that?”

Danny nodded numbly. If Steve was going back to war, Danny needed to say goodbye. Needed to tell him to be careful, and to call, and just not to fucking go in the first place. And that he could keep banging Catherine if she was that important, as long as Danny had a little part of him, it would be enough. Danny would make it enough.  


“Give me a minute.” Chin walked into his office. Danny watched him on the phone still stunned by the news Steve was packing up and leaving after everything they’d been through. So Danny was being a dick, he’d been a dick plenty of times before and Steve had always waited patiently for him to come out the other side. Why was this time different? Danny wiped his cheeks and got his feet back under him. He was hot and flustered, and there was no air in the office. Nowhere near enough air, and what little there was carried the echo of Steve’s aftershave. The whole office reflected Steve somehow and his straight no-nonsense approach in everything. In everything except Danny. After what seemed like a heated debate, Chin came back and handed Danny the phone. “Make it count.”

Danny took the phone in a shaky hand. “Steve?”

“What can I do for you, Danny?”

Danny ignored the mock patience in Steve’s voice and took a deep shuddery breath. “I’m sorry.” He let that sink in a little before continuing. “I’ve been a dick. Come home and we’ll talk, okay?” _Home, home to me._

“Now you want to talk?” There was irritation in Steve’s voice but something else too, relief maybe?

“Yeah, I want to talk. And shout. And maybe punch you a few times.” Steve huffed a laugh but he didn’t say anything. “Please?” Danny added. “I just need five minutes. I have to see you.”

“Okay.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

Danny wanted to see him. That was good, right? Steve shook himself out. He didn’t know anymore, though Chin had been insistent he needed to hear Danny out and he trusted Chin's judegment. Chin could see both of them clearly, if he said they needed to talk it out, then they needed to talk it out. 

The sun was hot, burning his skin even as the sweat poured off him. He’d hit the fifteen mile marker a good ways back on the trail so he couldn’t have much farther before he was back at the cabin. After he’d left Danny at the crime scene, Steve had gone straight to Chin. Poor Chin, he’d stayed calm and talked Steve through his emotional breakdown, his threatening to sign himself up for something dangerous hoping not to come back, and he’d made Steve see sense—that all he needed was a time out. So Steve had packed a bag and headed for the North Shore and a little cabin he used when he needed to clear his head. There was good surfing, good fishing, and great trails for running and hiking.

He’d worked himself hard since he’d gotten here. Every muscle in his body ached, but it was a good ache, not like the one in his chest. He used the hem of his vest to wipe the sweat from his face. There was a small trickle of hope filtering through into his mind, though he didn’t allow it to take hold just yet. Too soon for that. He still couldn’t shake how cold and distant Danny had been that morning at his place. Steve had gone over and over it, thought maybe Danny was putting on a show for the FBI Agent, until he remembered Danny had shaken him off before he’d even introduced himself to her. And then there was the flirting. Steve started running again, taking extra care where he placed his feet to minimise the risk of injury. Danny hadn’t seemed all that interested in her at first, just amused more than anything. And then Steve had fucked up with that stupid comment about Danny’s apartment and Danny had taken refuge in her false warmth. Why wouldn’t he? He’d probably gone off with her after the case and fucked her brains out. Steve stopped running. The thought of Danny with someone else made him feel sick. But the thought of Danny with _that_ woman, who wanted to score him and advertise her conquest, well, it made Steve want to break something. Break a lot of somethings. Preferably with explosives. 

Perhaps Chin had been right, and Danny hadn’t fucked the FBI Agent. He’d said it every time they’d talked since Steve had left. But then perhaps Danny had fucked her and now he realised it was Steve he wanted. Would it matter? Steve huffed a laugh, of course it mattered. Danny had insisted Steve end his thing with Catherine and then ran off and fucked the first thing on offer. Steve shuddered. What if she wasn’t the first thing? What if Danny had been fucking strangers all week in some sick attempt to make Steve suffer? Though for what he still had no clue. Steve sighed. Even if Danny had fucked his way through HPD, it still wouldn’t be enough for Steve to walk away if Danny said he wanted him. 

Steve took a long pull on his water bottle and checked his watch. He could be at Danny’s within the hour. Better to get it over with. If it didn’t go well, he’d still have time to hand in his papers, and if it did…Steve allowed himself a small smile. If it did, they'd have more time to…get busy with making up.

**Author's Note:**

> It's coming, it's coming...
> 
> We've had the realisations...the reparations can be far behind.


End file.
